


How To Not Miss A Train

by bangandawhisper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangandawhisper/pseuds/bangandawhisper
Summary: If you were to believe that Rose Granger-Weasley, almost 18 and about to embark on her last year at Hogwarts, didn't have a meticulously-listed plan on how she was to make it to the train with not a minute to waste then you would be grossly mistaken.But nothing had prepared her for the eagle owl that now sat perched on her window sill with nothing but a torn sheet of parchment attached to its leg.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	How To Not Miss A Train

Rose Granger-Weasley believes she is a perfect planner. After all, she can be a bit fanatic about outlines and bullet-points. If you were to ask, it might have started sometime around when Rose was young - young enough to not even attend Hogwarts - when her mother, who was making a meteoric rise in the Ministry, wanted a few quiet hours by herself. She'd taken Rose to a muggle stationary and allowed her to shop anything and everything - obviously, in limits - if she would allow her mother an afternoon nap.

Rose had almost ambushed the stationary in trying to get every coloured pen in the world or at least every available pen in that stationary. She'd been ecstatic when she was back. She was pathetic at drawing, she knew that, even at a tender age of eight. But, the teacher at her muggle school had asked her to practice her cursive and so that's what she had done.

It was during that time - give or take - when Rose fell into the neurotic habit of making lists.

If you were to believe that Rose Granger-Weasley, almost 18 and about to embark on her last year at Hogwarts, didn't have a meticulously-listed plan on how she was to make it to the train with not a minute to waste then you would be grossly mistaken.

Of course, she had a plan but sometimes the rest of the world intervened even though Rose had taken every possible circumstantial delay into account.

But nothing had prepared her for the eagle owl that now sat perched on her window sill with nothing but a torn sheet of parchment attached to its leg.

" _See you at Leaky around 10! Before the train leaves._ "

The nerve of a presumptuous asshole, Rose fumed silently. At least her bags were packed and her robes ironed and ready to be worn.

She will just have to make the list on the go now. What a _nightmare_.

  1. **Lie to your parents**



Rose hurried down the stairs the morning of 1st September, her trunk levitating behind her. She stopped in the foyer, wondering, only for a second, if flooing would be a better option but discarded the idea as she'd have to yell the place's name. That would certainly do her no good.

"Darling, do you want breakfast?" That was Mum, sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table across the foyer, her eyes tracking the _Daily Prophet_.

She smelt the bacon before she heard the frying crinkle from the kitchen. Dad must be cooking.

"Oh", Rose stumbled as she waited to coat her lips before lying. Her mother looked up, one eyebrow raised. Her eyes narrowed after a quick scan, up and down. So, Rose might have forgotten to change the alarm last night and now she was here, late for her 10 am appointment with the sneakiest git since Merlin, her robes in a bit of disarray and her tie hanging from her neck without a knot.

She did look a sight but now was decidedly not the time to focus on it.

"I got a letter from Freya, yesterday. Her parents have come to drop her!" She allowed her eyes to widen as if how surprising, Freya's American muggle-celebrity parents coming to drop their only child for school.

How did they even find the time, am I right?

She forced her body to take part in the lie as she frowned at her undone tie, "She asked me if I could come a little early and meet them." She shrugged.

Dad emerged next to Mum, "Oh, where are they staying, Rosie?"

"Um", she looked at the _Prophet_ lying on the table, "somewhere near the Leaky, I think." Her eyes widened as her mind provided what - or _who_ \- waited at Leaky for her in reality. She shook her head, Merlin this wasn't happening to her, as she hastened to get rid of the incriminating image, tripping on her words, "No, I mean, that's where they are staying but that's not where I am meeting them." She shut her eyes, cursing at herself, this was not going good at all.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, nervous, "I mean, that would be extremely irresponsible of me. Apparating all the way to Diagon and then to King's Cross and all of this just in an hour before the train." She noticed, belatedly, that her voice was growing shriller with every word as her mind registered what an absolute shit idea this was turning out to be.

She shook her head, now was not the time to rethink. "I mean, I am meeting them at King's Cross." She finished, her heart thundering in her chest.

She took a deep breath, forcing an innocuous smile to lighten the tightening of her jaw as she looked at her parents. They both turned to look at each other; a silly silent conversation ensued which drove Rose half-way to insanity before her mother dispelled the growing discomfort in the pit of her stomach.

"If you are sure, sweetheart."

"So", she kicked the hope replacing the dread in her stomach, "Can I go?"

Dad snorted, "Of course, you can."

"Should we wait for you at 9 3/4?"

She shook her head, a little too quickly; her eyes widening at her misstep. "No, of course not." She gulped, she would smack that asshole for this mortification, "I mean", she relaxed, there was no point giving herself away right after convincing them to let her go, "there'd be no point." She rolled her eyes, "I have been boarding the same train for the last 6 years. You'd think I would be able to do it all by myself this time around."

Her mother raised her eyebrow, probably catching on to her lie just at the moment. She was the Brightest Witch of her Age for Merlin's sake but she only nodded after sharing a look with her Dad.

"Oh Rosie", Dad moved to give her a crushing hug, "I will miss you so much! Have a great last year." He dropped a small kiss on the crown of her head. Rose teared up a bit, this was her last year going to Hogwarts and instead of saying a teary-eyed farewell at the train station, she was here, _lying_ to her parents.

Her mother followed with a hug of her own, whispering, "Don't do what I won't do." Rose squeaked silently, her eyes wide - _what the fuck_ \- when her mother took a step back, winking at her with a smirk.

A sense of utter horror sparked in Rose's, did her mother somehow already know who she was meeting and what she was definitely not planning to do?

"Now, come on, off you go, Rosie!" Dad was already levitating her trunk outside the house to the apparation spot.

Her mother looked at her with keen, knowing, brown eyes. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, no! I will see you, Mum!" Rose rushed out the door after her Dad.

  1. **Don't go where you are supposed to go**



Rose apparated to the little alley, behind the trees, next to the Leaky Cauldron. She was still churning over her mother's parting words when she checked the time.

Of course, she was early by 10 minutes. Her parents had been a quicker study then she had assumed earlier in the morning. She wondered if she should go inside and grab something to eat before the devil from the dungeons appeared.

What in the name of Godric's bravery was that blithering idiot even thinking? Oh, how she _hated_ him. She fell into pacing around the shrubs from where she could see every person walking in and out of the pub.

She decided in a moment of stark clarity that before she hexed him to bits, she would give him her piece of mind, ordering her around like she was his personal elf.

He'd been a brainless gnome in asking her to meet just an hour before the train left. Her brain treacherously added - nobody asked you to follow through - but she shut that part of her brain which now sounded suspiciously like her mother, _don't do what I won't do_.

What did that even mean? Her mother, legendary war-hero had ridden a trapped dragon out of one of the most monitored places in all of the Wizarding World. What in the world were things that her mother wouldn't do?

Probably consorting with an absolute prat fell in that list.

She wrung her fingers, every passing second a reminder as to why she shouldn't have been here and the longer it took for him to show up, the more she felt like she had been convinced into a trap, a joke. She came to a sudden stop, an ugly thought raising in her mind, what if he was waiting at 9 3/4, seeing her family arrive without her and having a private laugh at how easy it was to fool her?

 _No, no, no, no_. She screamed at her head. She wasn't going to sit around and doubt herself on his behalf. That was the last thing to happen on this nightmarish morning. No, thank you very much.

She tried to reason with herself. Logically, the git had plenty other than her to laugh at. He wouldn't resort to framing her, especially when he couldn't even mention his trick to anyone else - not even Al, their shared best friend.

If he wanted to play a prank, he could do so much better than making it land on her arse.

And speaking of her arse, objectively, Rose figured that he'd given her enough side-eyes every time he'd shown up at the Burrow. Everybody must have thought that was all a part of his charm, his clearly refined upbringing but he'd been itching to get her alone somewhere in the house. Or well, at least he'd tried.

 _As if_.

She wasn't really going to jump his bones in the middle of a family dinner. She had enough brains, thanks to her mother, to deduce for herself that that would have been a bad course of action to follow through. Even though she knew at least some people would have appreciated her gall.

But, never mind all that. The point stood. He wouldn't use her for a hearty lau-

"You know I could hear your brain all the way over there." Rose straightened, prying her eyes away from her hands as they landed on the tall, blonde, not at all well-proportioned and striking - she gulped, Merlin, get a _fucking grip_ , Rose - idiot.

Yes, idiot. That's what he was. "You absolute idiot!" She screeched.

He rolled his eyes as if that was so normal of her and she inhaled sharply at the insult, "Always good to see you, Weasley."

"Now if you could just keep quiet." He took his wand out, she was about to interrupt - maybe he wanted to actually abduct her? What the hell was she even doing here! - when he softly tapped his wand on her head, a murmured incantation. She brought her own hand up to shove his away when she realized she could see through them.

"Did you just use a disillusionment charm on me?" She rolled her eyes then realized he couldn't even see that. She wanted to gnaw his fucking eyes out. What was his game even?

"Of course, now we are going in the Leaky, please refrain from using your pretty mouth just yet."

He turned around, smirking and she saw him take a few steps ahead before he came back, "Please keep up." His left hand came to press somewhere above the small of her back.

She waited patiently - she hardly had any other option if she wanted to stay undetected under the spell - as he talked to the man standing at the reception. "A room, please. For an hour."

The man glanced surreptitiously in her direction when the git produced 10 galleons from his pocket on to the table. "And some quiet, if you could."

She stared at him and the man, annoyance building in her as she comprehended what was happening. But before she could put words to any of it and de-spell herself, she was being led to a staircase by a gentle pressure on her back. She stumbled as she kept up with the long strides of the person next to her.

She felt the disillusionment spell lose its potency the moment her anger reached its peak.

"What the fuck!" She screamed even as she was being pulled into a room by Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the absolute nuisance in her life, the pain in her arse, the blithering idiot, the obnoxious, pretentious asshole.

"What the fuck do you think this is? Am I some cheap roadside-picked _secret_ you want to _fuck_ in a dingy room above a pub?" She wanted to throttle him just as he entwined his fingers with hers - and oh, how easily hers _slipped_ into his - and lined her up against the only empty wall in the room.

She raged against him, nonetheless. "For fuck's sake, let me go, you idiot!" She did nothing to move, though.

Scorpius pressed the index finger of his other hand on her lips and she felt every protest in her melt, "Princess." He smirked at her sudden lack of words but didn't waste even a second before replacing them with his soft, supple lips.

Rose took in a ragged breath, her mind effectively silent for the first time in the day as she allowed herself to enjoy the gentle pressure of him against her lips. Of course, only fleetingly. But acting like a saint virgin the last two months - left alone with her own fingers to satiate herself - she felt something else bubble in her at the lazy flicker of Scorpius' tongue on her lips before he dived deep to tangle with her own, robbing her of any sensible thought than how she stood taller on her toes to meet his steadily inflaming kiss.

He pulled himself away a moment before she would have lost herself in it, ready to do any bidding for the promise of him.

She groaned at the lack of him as his face hovered temptingly close. His nose nuzzled at her cheeks as he whispered, "It's been a while."

His voice broke through the haze of everything that kiss promised as the error of her ways dawned on Rose. She strung herself away from him, leaning far into the wall as she tried to tap, futilely, into her earlier anger which was now replaced with the faint humming of warmth inside her.

She didn't care for anger, she decided then and there. She had enough indignation, "What the actual fuck, Scorpius?"

Scorpius heaved a breath, his shoulders slumping as he took a step away. Rose forced her back to stay fixed to the wall and not arch for him as she had done so many times in empty broom closets, the Room of Requirement and the stalls at the Quidditch pitch the past year at Hogwarts.

"You think you can just summon me at your will and for fuck's sake, you can't just wish me in a hovel and pay for it as if I am noth-"

"Rose", this time there was no attempt at playfulness in Scorpius' voice, "Will we always have to stage a fight against your restraints?"

" _My_ _restraints_?!" She spat. "You just fucking disillusioned me and brou-"

"Because you would rather be found dead than with me, Rose." Scorpius felt far away now as he carded his fingers - which were holding hers a moment ago - through his hair. He sighed, bringing his eyes to meet hers and she saw his Adam's apple bob before he took a step forward.

Rose inwardly grew wary. She had a very valid point and so what if Scorpius' grey eyes had always felt more magic than the rest of him, she wouldn't be brought to submission against the ocean in them.

"That's not the fucking truth." She willed herself to stare him in the eye.

"Rose", she heard the full breath he took before he slipped his fingers into hers again but this time they weren't leisurely in their hold. "I know you are scared", she wanted to protest but he tightened his hold on her fingers and she allowed him his speech, "of what this would mean, if we allowed it to grow, to you, to me, to Al, to the rest of our families. I am not an idiot." He chuckled. "Even though you do like to fool yourself into thinking I am one."

She wanted to explain that she wasn't scared. She could find a plan if he just gave her enough time and if she wasn't always busy losing track of her thoughts every time her brain supplied an image of him, she would have had a plan ready.

"I don't want to keep fighting you over this. I don't want to push you into taking a step." He met her eyes, sincere and solemn, "I will be _ready_ whenever you are."

Rose nodded, unable to hurl barbed words against his admission.

 _I will be ready whenever you are_. What if I am never ready? What if I have no courage to accept the enormity of this? What if I was wrongly sorted into Gryffindor? She didn't voice any of her thoughts. Though the way Scorpius looked at her, she knew some of them must have appeared in her lacklustre eyes.

 _Traitors_ , the lot of them.

She felt if he saw the truth in them he would retract as any sane person would. Should. Must.

Scorpius took a step forward, instead. His other hand twirling around one of her curls as he bent to trap one of her earlobes between his teeth. "But, until I can't have all of that, let me have _this_." Rose wondered how if she took a deep breath, as she was tempted by how warm the oath of _this_ felt against the goosebumps on her skin, her chest would crush breathtakingly against his.

She wondered if the impulse in her wanted to act on that or keep her from it.

Scorpius decided for her as he pulled her closer, his chest carving into her, as he dropped wet, heated kisses against the column of her neck, pulling at the collar of her shirt.

She found herself agreeing, "Yes, okay." Scorpius rose to meet her eyes, a challenge in them, "Can I?"

"Yes", he smiled at her and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "but please make it quick."

  1. **Lose track of your schedule**



In mere seconds, Scorpius had divested her of her robes and shirt, breathing hotly at her clavicle, switching between wet kisses and grazing her teeth against her flesh. Her other hand was busy pulling her bra strap tight before letting go as it slapped against her shoulder. Her own hands were bunched tightly at his hips, one of her legs curled around his thigh.

Her breath hitched when Scorpius found the sweet spot at her collarbone as he sucked at the skin in tandem to the pleasure that stung from her bra strap. Scorpius noticed it too as he inched further down her collar bone, laving hot kisses on the swell of her breasts as he reached the v of her cups.

Scorpius stilled against her for a breath, his fingers leaving her bra strap alone and Rose found herself stiffening, preparing for an insult or a cruel remark but instead, Scorpius brought himself upwards to the curve of her neck, "For someone who wanted to incriminate me with every word, you sure wore a fancy bra just to go to school and sleep."

Rose felt her cheeks redden as she clenched her eyes shut, remembering the long, agonizing minutes she had wasted in deciding her underclothes in the morning. The reason why her tie wasn't knotted and her hair quickly brushed. She cleared her throat, refusing to acknowledge the growing heat in her cheeks, "I like to sleep in fancy bras."

Scorpius chuckled softly as one of his hands moved to her back, "Of course, nothing less for the Princess."

As he found the clasp of her bra, he raised his face, "Can I?"

Rose found his eyes darker than before, more midnight blue in them than the steel grey he'd inherited from his father. She pulled at the hair at his nape, arching into him, "Yes."

Scorpius didn't waste any time. Another second and her bra was discarded somewhere in the room and Scorpius was palming one of her breasts as he left sultry kisses around the nipple of the other.

Rose stifled a gasp as Scorpius sucked in the nipple, his tongue curling around and pulling. The thumb of his hand rubbed against the other with an unflinching pace. Rose pressed further into him as her leg moved up his thigh, the heel of her foot digging into his arse.

She felt him harden against her abdomen.

Scorpius groaned, moving to offer the same attention to her other nipple when Rose slipped her hands under his shirt, warming against the heat trapped in the folds of his skin as she grazed her nails up his back.

Scorpius hissed as she found a particularly tender spot and before he could move ahead with his ministrations, Rose stilled her hands, "Shirt?"

Scorpius nodded, straightening as he allowed her to get rid of the garment.

"Well, there's a bed." It seemed even he'd noticed it only then and he looked between the wall and the bed, his eyes back on her in question.

She pulled him closer, her fingers raking across his chest. "No time for it." He hmmed on her skin, soft pleasure lighting up against it.

She'd always accepted to some degree that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a fine specimen of the male sex. She had made that observation in a Potions class back in 4th year. A very clinical observation, mind you, at how long and dexterous his fingers were and if you didn't stand close enough, you wouldn't notice the corded muscles in his biceps as he stood in control of his potion.

She'd spent quite a few - more than she would ever willingly admit - Potions classes after that observing her lab partner's tall and lithe body more than her own potion. At the way it stretched and pulled, stilled and flexed - nothing ever stirred without his permission, except a few strands of his hair that drew a sigh - far and between - whenever he had to push them away to focus on his potion.

There was no wonder Rose never took easily to Potions. She had a much higher distraction to nail.

But now, as she felt his deliciously warm skin under her hands like she had on a few occasions before, she couldn't help but soar with a sense of guilty pleasure unlike any other. She'd stood and observed and became uncomfortably privy to how his body breathed, aided by her hormonally-charged conscious back in 4th year.

She wondered how he'd react if she told him he was partly responsible for her sexual awakening.

She curled one of her fingers in his hair. Balancing on one leg, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, laying on his skin her own heavily-practised love bites - _suck_ , _pull_ , _moisten_.

His hands travelled across her bare back to round at her arse. He squeezed her buttocks the moment she reached that sweet spot at his neck, right between pleasure and pain. She felt more than heard the sharp intake of his breath when her own pebbled nipples pricked his skin and vice-versa.

He pilled away for a brief second, cold air whooshing between them as he pushed her to lean on the wall, his fingers drummed forward and upwards through her skirt to come and rest on her thigh. He massaged the thigh of her leg that wasn't curled around him as he cupped her face with the other hand, drawing her into a searing kiss.

Unlike the one before, this kiss built and scratched in the sides of her ribs as she lunged for air and came up full of him. She pulled his head further into hers, both her arms curled around his neck.

He dropped his other hand from her face to flick at her nipple, relentless in driving her to the edge. The sensual overburden of his intense, fierce tongue and the agonizing strokes of his perfectly-trimmed nails riding _up_ and _up_ and _up_ her thigh with the sudden flaming of her nipples drew a rasping moan out of her. She felt her other leg join her on the floor to keep her standing against the onslaught of sensations blossoming on her skin and inside her, pooling into a heat low below her stomach.

Scorpius' fingers edged to her panties, he pulled from the kiss, "Can I?"

She found his eyes and nodded in response. Scorpius smiled at her, dropping small pecks across her cheeks, his fingers sliding the fabric of her panties to the side, gently stroking the folds of her skin between her thighs.

Her thighs clenched at the feel of him, his other hand coming to draw lazy circles on the small of her back that hastened her breathing to a sprint. She returned the favour by planting hot, wet kisses across his chest, lost in the nerves buzzing in her head.

She moaned - loud and clear - when one of his fingers slid into her vagina, followed by another. Both his fingers took to a slow, pulsing momentum of in and out of her, his thumb circling her clit to the same rhythm. She gasped with the increasing pace, resting her forehead - that beaded with sweat at her crown - on one of his shoulders, her nails digging into one of his forearms and his back.

Merlin, she wanted him to drive her to the edge and let her fall.

As if reading her mind, Scorpius drove into her with nimble, dexterous fingers - the same that had been entirely in control of his potion - as they took in full control of her mounting pleasure. He grazed her neck with love bites of his own - _suck_ , _pull_ , _moisten_.

She buckled against him the moment his fingers curled a little inside her, hitting her just at the spot that melted her into a cesspool of dripping sweat and heated liquid between her legs.

Scorpius groaned in her ears, "Is this good? Are you okay?"

She moaned loudly as his fingers pitched deeper, she panted against her chest, "Yes, _yes_ ", she rasped breathlessly, "This is good."

Rose knew if allowed that he could drive her over the edge just with his fingers but she felt a sudden sense of emptiness with the lack of him. She wanted him - the whole of him - inside her, pushing her over. Not just a quick release against his capable fingers.

She wanted him there with her when she did come undone, she knew with a surety.

She lifted her head from his chest, her hands cupping his face, "Scorp", she cleared the hoarseness away, "Scorpius, _I want you_."

His eyes widened, she couldn't even see the grey in him, if at all. He didn't need to be told twice as he deftly removed his fingers from her, "Yes, okay, of course, whatever you want."

He took a step back and then the both of them easily divested themselves of the rest of their clothes and she didn't waste a second in taking the length of him - hard and sinewy - in her hands as she flicked at the head which drew a groan from Scorpius who pushed her to the wall, nuzzling at her neck for a moment before he stepped forward, her hand letting go of him, as he pulled both her legs apart through his knees, "Open wide, okay?"

She nodded, her fingers threading into his as he brought the other to rub on her nipple.

"Let me know if this is uncomfortable, okay?" He said a moment before he plunged into the depths of her, assisted by the sheer slickness wetting her folds. She felt her taut muscles adjust to the length of him. She ground her hips against him, accommodating all of him as he drove in and out of her with extreme patience.

She answered him before he could question her, "Yes, please, this is good, faster, now." Her fingers pulled at the hair at his nape, scratching at his back.

Scorpius brought his lips on hers again, his tongue crashing in her mouth at the same time he slid inside the folds of her skin down below. She arched into him at the pleasure that ignited deep inside her. Their tongues waged their own war - tugging and licking - as he increased the pace of their rhythm, the heating pool inside her rising to a crescendo.

She moaned, "I, oh, Scorpius -" he _sucked_ , _pulled_ , _moistened_ the skin at her neck, bending further to take one of her nipples in the warmth of his mouth and she felt desire at every tip of her skin, colliding and crashing against their grinding hips. " _Please_ ", she begged, not sure for what but wanting it so badly, "I want you" She gasped as he drove deeper into her, " _I need you_. Please, Scorpius, faster, faster, _faster_ -"

"I had a dream." He grunted, licking at her lips - his hips rocking her to the same manic accent. He straightened, breathing hot, heavy kisses at the pulse in the base of her neck that she felt ricochet in the folds of her skin down below, in her abdomen, in her head and in her heart.

"I was making a list of all the places in the Manor I would love to do _this_ with you."

"Huh?", she whispered as the heat in her abdomen grew leaden and she knew Scorpius was saying something but she could barely register any of it, "Yes, did we? Can you _faster_ , _we_ , _I_ -" She heaved against his shoulder.

"We did." He said hoarsely as he rode her with a passion unparalleled and she found her muscles coiling for the ultimate release that she knew was somewhere nearby and even though she couldn't even form coherent thoughts let alone coherent words, she found herself asking, "What's my favourite place?"

Her fingers tightened in his hold as she engraved crescents in the back of his palm. He chuckled in her ear - her hips meeting every friction of his with a pulverizing agony. "Of course, the bathtub in my suite."

His eyes raised to meet hers, a smirk forming on his lips before she came - " _Scorpius_!" - undone just as she had wished; suspended in the open with sputtering breaths and spasming moans. Her eyes rounded back in her head as the rest of her body quivered and shuddered and felt every nerve ending blast, her toes curling as she convulsed at the length of him still inside her, her body trembling in sheer euphoric bliss as she rode her orgasm to the lilting end.

"Hold on." He whispered as he pounded into her for another five breaths, his head dropping at her shoulder as he gasped, steadying his breath as his knees buckled underneath, his fingers tightening the hold on hers before he came with a tremulous jerk inside her, spasming and breathing in delight.

They stood there for a while longer, catching their breath, unsure of who supported whom before he straightened, his muscles tensed and coiled under her hands - but the kind after a good, taxing run. He brushed his lips against hers and then on her forehead, before stepping back as he removed himself from her.

They spent the next minutes or so dressing, basking in the silence, when Rose finally found her voice, still hoarse, "You had to do _this_ just before we went on the train?"

He chuckled, "It was here or the train." Her eyes rounded on him, "I know, I know", he raised his hands, "I knew you would react like this to the second option." He shrugged, a smile tugging his lips into a full-blown grin.

She rolled her eyes, "True, the train would have been a worse option." She concluded, let alone the fact that it was a highly public space, it also included her entire set of cousins and her brother on it.

She finally knotted her tie around her neck, before looking at the watch around her wrist, "Fuck, Scorpius! We have ten fucking minutes to make it to the train."

  1. **Believe you missed it**



Scorpius laughed, pulling her with him - "Let's go!" - outside the door at a breakneck speed. She tried to halt him, "Scorpius, the receptionist might know my parents!" He pulled her down the staircases as she stumbled after him, their trunks levitating behind them as he broke into a run.

"Wait, wait, we need to discuss this!" Her suggestions were all hurtled aside as they made it outside the Leaky Cauldron - the receptionist eyeing them with unrestrained curiosity as they raced past the people trying to get inside. He took them to the point behind the bush where she had first apparated.

"Wait, wait, there's no point! We will never make it!" She panted the moment Scorpius drew to a stop. "We've got to try!"

"Like this?" She knew her hair looked like either she'd been thoroughly shagged or she'd just woken up and she wasn't sure which was worse, "We have to apparate to King's Cross and then -" Scorpius pulled her closer, their trunks halting to a stop next to him, as he snaked his hands around her waist, shushing her with a kiss as they apparated.

"What the fuck!" Rose screeched in his ears, the moment she saw the bustling train station in front of her, "I could have bloody splinched, I wasn't even prepared!"

"Just keep up, Rose!" Scorpius hollered back, already running and pulling her through, their trunks disillusioned as they ran past muggles to Platform 9 3/4.

Scorpius halted at a stop at the barrier, "After you."

She glared at him before passing through the wall, arriving in time to hear the train whistle, a few seconds before the train left the station. _Fuck!_

Scorpius hurtled next to her and she almost felt herself tear up - what will she tell her parents! - as she tried to list others ways she could reach Hogwarts without alerting them.

"We've got to apparate inside." Scorpius gripped her hands with his.

"Are you barking mad!" She turned to him, "We can't apparate inside a moving vehicle! Those are the rules!" She scrunched her eyes at him wondering if he was alright. But just like before, none of her objections were heeded as he shrugged, "It's not moving yet!"

Scorpius apparated them inside the bloody Hogwarts Express.

  1. **Until you don't**



"What the fuck!" Rose shrieked, a second before the train lurched forward in inertia, leaving the platform.

Scorpius stood next to her, smirking, his hair ruffled. She was this close to smacking him. "Just in time, _Weasley_."

He had the audacity to follow that with a wink.

He'd apparated them inside a cabin - the one at the end of the train. He carded his fingers in her hair before leaning to brush his lips in promise against hers, "See you around."

He sauntered off after roving his eyes over her, from head to toe.

Merlin, did she hate him.

She wanted to race against him, complaining all the way as to how irresponsibly he'd acted and list the number of ways in which they could have died or gotten caught, but the moment she was alone, she took to straightening her clothes and spelling as many domestic spells she knew to iron the wrinkle in her robes and managing her hair to be somewhat presentable before she followed Scorpius outside, entire five minutes later.

She stopped outside the cabin where she sported Al's messy hair through the mirror before she opened the door and stepped in. Lily and Freya were seated on one end, while Al, James and the _sodding idiot_ \- Scorpius, who else? - occupied the rest of the seats.

"Where the fucking hell were you?" Al questioned after helping her suitcase to the top. Even Freya looked at her questioningly - fuck, did her parents meet her?! - shit.

"Yeah, your parents seemed so vague on the station." Rose took in a mortifying breath, "Yeah?"

Freya looked at her in question, "Your dad said something weird about my parents and you, meeting and something but then your Mum shut him up and said you informed you'd meet everyone in the train."

Rose nodded, occupying herself with getting rid of her robes as she took a seat next to Lily, "Oh, yeah, I have no clue what Dad meant." She didn't want to give into further questioning, so she posed one of her own. "Where's Hugo?"

"He went looking for Alice." James offered from his seat next to the window.

"Okay, but where the fuck were you? I thought you missed the train." She refused to look at the smarming bloke who sat next to Al when she made up her mind - allowing one of her own smirks to take over. "Well, wouldn't you want to know." She ended with an eyebrow raised.

"What?", Lily questioned next to her.

But Rose settled deep into her seat, letting everyone else's curiosity run amok. She chuckled, "I will fill you guys in later", before throwing a stink eye at Scorpius for good measure.

He nudged her toes with his own, under the guise of adjusting in his seat, followed by a careless shrug, "Nobody cares about your _secret_ , Weasley."

She rolled her eyes, refusing to rise to his bait.

In retrospect, Rose believed her list could be improved by leaps and bounds but unless anyone was checking, she was quite happy with this one as it is. After all, this wasn't the first list she would alter in the coming year to accommodate every possible circumstantial delay that came packed with blonde hair, grey eyes and a disarming smile.


End file.
